Brackenheart
Brackenheart is a long-haired and short-legged pale brown tabby she-cat with copper eyes. History Brackenheart is the firstborn kit to Falconcloud and Barkshine along with her siblings, Sageshine, Flintbrook, and Rainwhisperer. Brackenkit is shown around the nursery, staying close to Falconcloud for her first few moons. Later on she's seen spending time with her brother Rainkit, the two often playing with each other and climbing around on their father. Brackenkit is among the first of her litter to speak, accidentally calling Falconcloud her dad. After Aspenstrike's litter is born she visits the small kits, asking them if they're willing to play fight with her. Aspenstrike explains that the small kits are too young to play with, Brackenkit then asks when the litter is old enough to play. A few days later she's outside playing leader with her father Barkpaw and her brother Sagekit, proudly declaring that she's the leader of the clan while Barkpaw is a warrior and Sagekit gets to be her deputy. When Barkpaw returns to camp injured Brackenkit pads to the entrance of the nursery and calls to Aspenstrike for help. During her apprentice ceremony she receives Swanheart for a mentor, promising the she-cat that she would work hard. Later the same day she makes her nest in the apprentices, thinking that she would miss sleeping beside Falconcloud in the nursery but not Sagepaw's snoring, now that he's in the medicine cat den with greencough. The day after she's up early and waits eagerly for Swanheart to take her out for the first time, pouring questions to her mentor on what part of her training they should start with. Her mentor responds that they should tour the territory at first and maybe try hunting if Brackenpaw still had the energy for training. The next day she hurries of to Rainpaw to tell him about her first day of training, annoying Morningfeather who was in the middle of teaching Rainpaw basic herbs. She ignores the medicine cat and chatters about her first patrol, asking Rainpaw what his first day was like, listening to her brother talk. When Morningfeather mentions that they would gather herbs in Windclan territory Brackenpaw quickly offers an escort for the old medicine cat, claiming that they needed a patrol to walk inside Windclan territory. Rainpaw and Brackenpaw convinces Morningfeather to let her come and they head out to Windclan after she asks her mentor for allowance. Trivia Interesting Facts * Brackenpaw is a Maine Coon-Munchkin mix and is taller than Barkshine. She is 18 cm tall (around 7 inches). * Brackenpaw wishes to be the leader of RiverClan one day, her ambition was taken advantage of by a Dark Forest she-cat, claiming that training in the Dark Forest was the only way she could reach her goals. * Brackenpaw has loner blood through Dusk and kittypet blood through Zephyr. * Brackenpaw felt bad over her behaviour towards Morningfeather when the medicine cat passed away, wishing she had been more understanding toward Rainpaw's mentor. * Brackenpaw inherited her mother's features to the point where it's impossible for her to appear threatening, so she makes up for it with her personality. * Brackenpaw sounds like Kiara from The Lion King 2. Character Art Brackenkit-0.png|Kit version Brackenpaw2.png|Apprentice version Brackenheart finished.png|Warrior version Kin Members Father: * Barkshine: Living Mother: * Falconcloud: Living Brothers: * Rainwhisperer: Living * Sageshine: Living Sister: * Flintbrook: Living Foster Brothers: * Meadowsong: Living * Stumpystep: Living Half-Brothers: * Jaegerpaw: Living * Neighpaw: Living Half-Sisters: * Asterpaw: Living * Doepaw: Living Grandfathers: * Swiftheart: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Dusk: Deceased, residence unknown Grandmothers: * Rainstream: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Zephyr: Deceased, residence unknown Half-Uncle: * Starlingkit: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Grey: Deceased, verified StarClan member Half-Aunts: * Goosekit: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Owltalon: Living Category:Characters Category:RiverClan Category:Clan Cats